IZ Gathering of Doomy Doom Doom!
by ZiE-chanXP
Summary: Come one, come all! Another gameshow thingy! Leave your questions and/or dares and ZiE will accept them! dB Rated at K , might move up to T if you children get too naughty. O-o
1. Chapter 1

IZ Gathering of Doomy doom doom!

*A fairly average Irken floats down on a blue cloud...her eyes and uniform are red, and she has a scar over her right eye...3 slashes. Her antennae are asymmetrical, but not too terribly. The cloud lands in a large room holding 8 metal chairs. She hops off the cloud gleefully.*

Irken-Heller! My name is ZiE! I will be your host-thing for this! Now...I will introduce our capti- I mean guests!

*first chair turns around*

Zim-WHAT IS THIS ABOMINATION?

ZiE-It's my fanfic, honey. Prepare for imminent randomness and flying body parts. Next!

*second chair turns around*

Dib-How did I get here?

ZiE-Carrot magic. Next!

*Third chair turns around*

G.I.R-Heeeeehoooooo!

ZiE-Hm. Yes. Quite. Nex-

*Gaz walks in and sits down in 4th chair*

ZiE-...

Gaz-Staff entrance.

*5th chair turns upside down*

Tak-Why am I here? I'm not even a main character! I'm only in one or two episodes!

ZiE-That's what I say every time. Alas, here you are.

*Sixth chair falls from the ceiling*

Prof. Membrane-What...What happened to my test? Ugh! My toast! NOOOOO!

ZiE-And...here we go-

*Tallests eject from floor*

ZiE-I guess they're in too. And finally, here's my lovely assistant, Neb!

Neb-Do I have to be here?

ZiE-Yes. Now shut up and assist.

Neb-:(

ZiE-Well, OBVIOUSLY, I have no dares, questions, or just reviews yet, so I can't start. :(=

Neb-Please leave reviews...

ZiE-Yes! Review so I can continue! :D

I've seen a lot of these, and they look fun! So leave a dare, question, etc. And I'll do my best to impersonate how the IZ cast would react! You can even ask ZiE or Neb something...:O

I appreciate your reviews! They make me feel like an orange!

Kthxbai!

-ZiE


	2. Chapter 2

IZ Gathering of Doomy Doom Doom!

ZiE-Welcome back, children of all ages! I have received a few reviews, so I decided to write chapter 2. So, away we go!

First review is from: Invader Raz!

I dare everyone to play DDR to the death.

ZiE-Ooooh, nice choice. *Snaps fingers* KILL THE LIGHTS!

Neb-Ugh. *flips switch*

*Lights go out and everyone is on a colorful dancefloor that is somehow hooked up to DDR*

BEGIN.

(California Girls by Katy Perry starts playing)

"I! Know a place! Where the grass is really greener!"

*Zim, Gaz, and Neb are just standing*

ZiE-(while dancing) YOU! You're OUT!

*Security pushes Zim, Gaz, and Neb out*

"Boys! Break their necks! Trying to get a little sneak peek…at us!"

*GIR is dancing wildly, ZiE is failing (but still dancing), and the tallests, Dib, Prof. Membrane, and Tak are awkwardly wiggling*

ZiE-TALLESTS! You're not enthusiastic enough! GTHO

Red-Aw…

*Security shoves them out*

"Once you party with u-us…you'll be falling in love! Oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh!

California girls, we're undeniable! Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! HEY!"

Dib-*stops dancing* I'm done here.

Prof. Membrane-Me as well…

*Security shoves them out*

Intercom-Now only ZiE, Tak, and GIR are left!

ZiE-When did we get an intercom…?

"West coast represent, now put your hands up!"

*Tak puts her hands up and accidently hits GIR really hard*

GIR-*sparks and fizzes* SYSTEM OVERLOAD…*Head explodes*

Tak-Whoops…

ZiE-*glares at Tak* IT'S ON.

(Song plays for 3 more hours…)

ZiE-*breathing hard* It's…not…o-over yet-t?

*ZiE passes out*

Intercom-TAK WINS!

Everyone else-WTF?

Tak- ewe

ZiE-(Revived) Next review! That was horrible!

Next review is from: Invader SinQ!

Dup!

Sinq: Did you-?

Me: yah...anywho...I dares...

Zim: kiss...THE GIANT SAMICH! of doom...and sturf

Gaz:MEH DARE GAZ TO SMILE!

Pur: can i's has a hugs? I loves choo!

Red: GO DIE IN A DITCH!

Dib: H-hi...*smiles* Do...you...um...like...um...gretchen?...

Gir: dunno...hug tak...

Tak: DD tak!

GtG...Bai!

～SinQ

Zim-Heh, too bad there's no sammich around here…

*ZiE shoves sammich in Zim's face*

Zim-GAH! THE MEEEEAT! *runs in circles*

Gaz-No.

Purple-No, because you're inferior to me.

ZiE-Neb? Do something.

Neb-*pushes Lily and Purple together* Happy?

Red-As much as I'd love to, no thanks.

Dib-Gretchen? Gretchen who?

GIR-KAAAY! *Runs over and death hugs Tak*

Tak-*Unamused*

ZiE-Hehe…thank you for your dares, SinQ!

Next review is from: WheneverUSmileISmile

Oh! This is one of those truth or dares things isn't it! Hmmm... Well could you ask Dib to wear a dress... cause that's Just SO CUTE!

(BTW this is SiMiLie/KiK from Hatena)

ZiE-Why hello, KiK! Lovely dare you have! *snaps fingers*

Dib-*wearing a dress* HEY!

ZiE & KiK- ewe

Next review is from: TheSistersZimm

Dib! I dare you to sing "I feel pretty" at the top of your lungs while Ryn and Gar beat you up with frozen fish!

By the way, ZiE, this is Ryn again (in case you haven't noticed). Sorry for the slightly demented review I left on your other fic, that was sort of a mistake... Well, now you know that was me. Also, Gar says hi!

(Oh that's fine. I kinda figured it was you or Gar…I asked Gar because I saw her in her chat, and her profile says that "TheSistersZimm" was you guyzez username. So yeah. And tell Gar I said cheesecake, please. ewe Thanks for reviewing!)

Dib-*sighs* People hate me…

"I feel pretty…Oh so pretty…I feel pretty, and witty, and bright!-OW!

And I pity…any girl who isn't me tonight…-OW! Fish head!

I feel charming…Oh, so char-OW!-ming…

It's alarming how charming I feeeeeeel! -GAH!

And so pretty…that I can hardly believe I'm real…NYAGH!"

*Ryn hits him over the head with a shark*

*Gar hits the back of his knees and he falls to the floor*

Dib-Oh so hated…

*Ryn and Gar high-three and walk out*

ZiE-That was wonderfully entertaining. Dib, you hit those high notes well. Next!

Next review is from: PariZade

(OMG hi, Zade!)

'Oy ZiE, Neb, and pathetic captives.

...

...

...O MAI IRK AM I ON TEE-VEE!

-runs to the camera-

...

-ahem-

anyway...

Would any of you like a porkcow?

-hold up a large, threatening-looking laser gun thing and prepares to shoot-

...I'm not going to take "no" for an answer...

ZiE-Oooh! Me! *Takes a porkcow* *Noms*

Everyone else-…No.

ZiE & Zade-TOO BAD. *Shoots porkcows at everyone's heads, including Ryn, Gar, SinQ, KiK, and Raz*

Everyone-*painfully noms porkcow*

ZiE-Well, that's the end, children…it's 8:15 and I'm kind of hungry. Leave dares for the next chappie to continue the torture!

(Curtain closes)

ZiE-(muffled) WHEN DID WE GET A CURTAIN?

(A/N)

Alrighty! Chapter 2 is done…and my hands hurt. I've been typing for a while. And I'm hungry. Soooo hungry…

And for Easter, I got a sketchpad with REALLY cool pens…they're awesome for comics! I'll post some pics on Hatena when I get a chance.

I'm also working on Reign of Solitary-Chapter 3. It's now my mission to out-gore Ryn and Gar in "Vitality". So prepare yourselves. ewe

Have a nice day! Happy Easter!

-ZiE


End file.
